Razzle Dazzle
by ShyLittleViolet
Summary: Greg's best friend comes to visit and to get away from her job and ex boyfriend. Will be a gregsara and noc. rating it M for caution.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Oz.

I was finally done with school forever, no more late night studying for LSAT's, exams or the bar. With everything out of the way I am now on a plane to Las Vegas to visit my best friend. He convinced me to spend the summer out there before I dedicate the rest of my life to law. I never thought that the guy I grew up with, that I got into so much trouble with, could afford to fly me out to Las Vegas for the summer and rent me a car too.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be landing in a few minutes, please return your trays to the upright position and please buckle up" the flight attendant said.

As we landed I got really nervous, I couldn't wait to get off the plane I practically ran over the other passengers. As I was waiting in baggage claim for my stuff my phone went off.

"Hello? Hey sweetie what's up? Yeah I just landed, nope haven't been there. Aren't you coming to pick me up? Good I thought I was gonna have to talk to the car rental people. You know how they are. So when are you picking me up? You're already here? Where are you? Oh right you can't come that close. Ok I have my bags now where do I go? Ok see you in a few"

I followed the signs and the directions Greg gave me and came face to face with a very tall young man with dirty blond hair and his trade-mark smile.

"Greg! It's so good to see you" I said jumping into his arms.

"Oz! I can't believe you're here. It's been too long" he said returning the hug.

"So where is your car parked?"

"It's on the other side of the doors."

"So what have you been up to for the past eleven years?"

"I'm not telling you anything till we are at the restaurant" he said

"Why?"

"Talking now will ruin everything then we won't have anything to talk about later."

"Good point"

We drove in silence to Greg's apartment where I dropped off my bags and stuff; then we headed out to the restaurant. The restaurant was small, reminded me of the diner's along rout 17 (a/n for the jersey people out there); the waitress took us to a booth and then gave us a few minutes to decide.

"Are you two ready to order?"

"I'll have a taylor ham, egg, and cheese on a hard roll please with a glass of water no ice."

"I'll have a cheeseburger medium well and a coke please."

When the waiter left I turned to Greg, "So what have you been up to?" I asked anxiously.

He told me that after he was accepted to Berkley he moved out there with his father to get situated. He was undecided his first semester, couldn't decide between chemistry and physics, but decided on chemistry. He graduated early because of all the classes he took; instead of graduating in 1997 he graduated in 1996. During his last year he interned as a lab-tech for the SFPD then got a job there after graduation and satyed with them for three years. He was then referred to the Las Vegas police by his boss and became a lab-tech for the LVPD CSI section. He's been there for about five years now and is convinced he is in love with a co-worker named Sara.

"Wow that's very interesting Greg, I never thought you'd be where you are today."

"Yeah well it's nothing, now tell me about yourself miss soon to be the best lawyer in the world" he asked between bites of his burger.

"Well after your left for college I still had a year left of high school, I completed it with flying colors, though my class rank was not where I wanted it to be but my GPA was more than I expected. I applied to three colleges and got into two. I was going to go to the one but saw that Social Work wasn't a major so I ended up going to Seton Hall, majoring in Social Work with a minor in History. I took my LSAT's and somehow got a very high score. I applied to Seton Hall Law School and was accepted immediately and for fun I applied to Harvard Law and was accepted. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I was going to go to Harvard. So I went and graduated in the top 15 of my class, got a job at the office for which I did my Pro Bono work. After working there for a year I moved back to Jersey so I could take the bar and practice law in my home state. I've been working there for the last two years and was completely board and unhappy. I gave my two weeks notice to my boss and then you called and saved my from a boring summer that would have consisted of going down to the shore and renting a house for the summer and being by myself."

"Wow" was all he could say

"What can I say? we are both over achievers in a way"

"That's true, you know me too well. You forgot to mention that guy you told me about last time we talked, what was his name Dave?"

"Danny, and no I didn't mention him because we are seeing each other anymore." I said getting upset.

Seeing the tears form in my eyes, Greg apologized and dropped the subject.

We finished our meal in an uncomfortable silence then headed back to his place for the night. When we got there Greg's cell phone went off.

"Hello? Hey, not much, just got back from the restaurant with my friend Oz,the one I was picking up from the airport. Yeah I guess I can come in. Be there soon" he said and hung up. Turing towards me with his puppy dog eyes, "I have to go in to work. One tech called out sick and I was off today, do you mind being alone?"

"No its ok I was going to tell you that I wanted to sleep, I guess the jet-lag is catching up on me."

"Ok umm you get the spare room, I didn't get a chance to put anything on the bed but it's all in there. Sorry but I really have to go" he said and grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

So there it is......Please review :)


	2. beginning of waffles

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but Oz

Thanks to those who reviewed!

_Oz's pov_

Once Greg left I looked around his place. The living room was nice, a big leather couch, and a leather love seat; facing the two couches there was a big screen TV and surround sound system. The coffee table had one science journal and the rest were car magazines and Sports Illustrated. His kitchen was small but that's to be expected with apartments. Down the hallway there were three doors, the first one was the bathroom. Decorated in grays "Note to self: repaint the bathroom" I said to myself as I left the bathroom. The other two doors were bedrooms. Greg's was the biggest and messy, clothes were thrown everywhere and the shades were down. On his dresser there were pictures of the two of us when he graduated high school and from his prom, there was a picture of Greg with a bunch of other people that I've never seen. Picking it up I turned it over and saw '_When the lab was ranked number two'_ "these must be Greg's coworkers. Who is that gorgeous guy next to Greg?" I asked myself.

Finding my room just as Greg said it would be, bare. I found sheets and blankets and everything else I would need to make this room livable.

It took me a while before I was happy with the results. I had blue sheets and a blue comforter; the pillow cases were blue as well. I laid out my pj's on the bed along with my wrap and tape, then unpacked the rest of my clothes in the dresser next to the bed. I put my pictures that I always take with me on top along with my brushes, makeup bag, and my bathroom bag. I moved my makeup bag and bathroom bag in the bathroom and unpacked, making it took like I've been here forever. Back in my room I took off my shirts and un-bandaged my midsection. My entire torso was covered in blue/purple bruises. Stretching upwards just a little I felt white hot pain shoot through on my left side "must not be healed all the way". Bandaging myself up again I put on my pink and yellow duck pj's and fell asleep in my right side.

_At the lab_

"Hey Greg, thanks for coming in on short notice. I hope you weren't doing anything important" Gissom said as he passed Greg in the hall.

"No, just reuniting with my best friend" Greg muttered as he went into his lab station.

"Greg, what are you doing here? I though you had the night off" Warrick said coming into the lab.

"I was called in"

"Oh well seeing as how you are here and no one else found you, I need you to process this sample and then compare it to this" handing Greg two small bags.

"Sure no problem."

As Greg finished processing the samples from Warrick, Sara and Catherine were have a conversation in the break room.

"Cath, I thought that Greg was off tonight."

"I thought so too, why?"

"I just saw him walkout of the lab with paper in his hand."

"Wasn't he supposed to be at home with his friend he picked up from the airport?"

"Yeah he was, I wonder what happened"

"I don't know about you Sar, but I'm going to go find out" Catherine said as she walked out of the break room.

Greg was bringing the results to Warrick as he passed the break room he spotted Catherine and Sara. "I wonder what they're doing" he thought as he passed Nick and Grissom. Nodding to them he continued his search for Warrick.

"Warrick, you results are in. They are a match made in heaven."

"Um, thanks Greg"

"No problem" he said and walked back to lab. On his way back he took a detour to the bathroom to call Oz.

"Hey Oz"

"Oh hey Greg" I said barley coherent.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry"

"It's ok my alarm clock was gonna go off in a few minutes anyway. When are you coming home?"

"I should be home in three hours"

"Good them I'll have food waiting for you, what do you want? Pancakes? Waffles?"

"Waffles please. Listen I have to go I just wanted to see how you are adjusting. See you in a couple of hours."

"Ok bye bye sweetie."

Walking out of the bathroom Greg spotted Catherine walking towards him.

"Greg what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be playing host to your friend from New Jersey?"

"Yeah I am but Grissom called me as soon as we arrived home."

"Man that sucks, well it's a slow night so you should be out of here in what three or four hours?"

"Yeah unless someone murders someone in the next two hours."

_Back at Greg's house_

I was awake and ready to cook but found nothing in Greg's cupboards or fridge, which means that I get to go and buy food. Quickly changing into gray yoga pants and my old Seton Hall t-shirt, I made my way out of the apartment and found a 24 hour grocery store just around the corner.

In the store I was amazed at all of the produce and how fresh it was. I was immediately attracted to the fruits and veggies. I bagged some apples, oranges, bananas, found some not so badly molded raspberries. Next I bagged some carrots, chives, spinach, tomatoes, and celery. Walking down each isle I picked up some pasta, ingredients to make sauce, pop tarts, cereal, ingredients to make my waffles, butter, milk, orange pineapple juice, and some cran-raspberry juice. Paying for everything I left to go home and cook.

Once inside I put everything away except the stuff I need to make my waffles then sat down on the couch and watched TV for a while.

Press the little button below please and I'll be your friend.


	3. new friends

Disclaimer: I onlt own Oz frowns.

**A/N**: I know that this is gowing slow but after the next chapter there will be Sara and Nick appearances

FicFreak6: OMG YAY! A GREG/SARA FIC! Post soon and I'LL be YOUR friend!  
**I have a friend YAY!!!**

I woke up to my cell phone ringing, "Hello?"

"Hey did I wake you up??" Greg's rang through.

"Kinda I was watching TV and fell asleep, I'm glad you woke me up so I can start making the waffles."

"About breakfast, I invited some people over I hope you don't mind." He asked timidly.

"How many people or is it just one particular girl you are madly in love with?"

"No Sara's not coming over, it's just two other guys I work with."

"Sure no problem I'll make more. When will you be here?"

"Well they get off in two hours so, we'll be home around 9"

"Ok see you later"

After we hung up I got working on making the waffles. I mixed everything together in a big yellow bowl then I plugged in the waffle iron. While waiting for it to heat up I made some juice: orange banana raspberry. Slowly I poured the batter into the iron and waited 5 minutes, I continued this until there was no more batter left. Making sure that they would stay warm I put a lid over them and placed them in the oven. I set the table for four people and placed my juice and regular orange juice on the table. After I finished with the table I realized that these guys have been working the entire night without good tasting coffee, so I made a fresh pot of coffee and placed that on the table too. I returned to the kitchen and started to wash the bowl and other stuff I dirtied and sing along with a song on the radio.

_Outside of the apartment_

"So Greg, what's your friend's name?" the first guy asked

"Oz"

"That is short for Oswald or something right?"

"Or something like that" replied Greg with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Greg opened his door and was hit with the aroma of fresh coffee, homemade waffles, and the voice of a female. Turing to his guests, "I'm gonna go and change, you guys can hang out on the couch or whatever."

Greg changed into very comfortable black pants and a t-shirt and walked back out to find his friends looking at a figure in the kitchen.

Noticing Greg's return the guys turned away from the person in the kitchen to Greg.

"So when were you gonna tell us that you have a live-in maid?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well there's a woman in your kitchen cleaning dishes and singing. She's not really wearing a maid's uniform."

Greg, confused by his friends, went into the kitchen to see who the intruder was. When he got there he found Oz, elbows deep in soapy water singing an old song. Sneaking up behind her, Greg grabbed her from the waist and pulled her into a hug.

_Oz's pov_

As soon as I felt pair of arms encircle my wait I froze, thinking somehow that Danny found out where I was. The next thing I knew was that I was in a lot of pain, I cried out and felt the person let go of me so fast I almost fell over.

"Oh my god, Oz what's wrong?"

"Gregory Aksel Sanders what the fuck is your problem?" I scream

"I'm sorry I didn't think you'd react that way, you've never reacted that way before."

"The last time you did that was 11 years ago."

"Um, sorry to interrupt but should we leave?" a new voice coming into the kitchen.

"No, it's alright. I'm sure you are hungry; just let me get everything ready." I said and walked away from Greg.

I took the waffles out from the oven and brought them to the table then walked back to the kitchen to get three coffee mugs. Reaching the mugs was a little bit hard because every time I reached up pain would shoot through my body.

"Breakfast is ready" I called and sat down slowly as not to hurt myself.

Greg and two other guys I didn't recognize came and sat down, Greg looked unsure of what to say and the other two looked really uncomfortable.

Knowing that Greg would not introduce me, so I took it upon myself.

Turing to the guy on my right, "Hi, I'm Roslyn but everyone calls me Oz"

"Er... I'm Archie, nice to meet you." He said and shook my hand.

The guy to my left told me his name is Tom and he's the new guy at work.

We ate in silence except for the occasional "hmmm" or "this is delicious". Once we were done eating, the guys eating more than myself, we loaded everything in the dishwasher. Tom and Archie left to go home and sleep. Once the door was closed Greg started to talk, "Why did you cry out in pain before?"

You know you want to press the button...


	4. Danny

Disclaimer: I only own Oz

"I think we should talk" Greg said to me as soon as his friends left.

I looked at him for a long time; he has really grown up, because he would never have initiated a talk between us.

"Let's sit down" I said walking to his couch. "This might take a while and lots of tissues and hugs."

"Take your time with it, I have all day" He said reassuringly.

"Well it all started when I met Danny. At first he was the sweetest guy in the world, he took me out for every occasion, he met my mom and helped us move after I was accepted to law school. He even brought her flowers on her birthday. He brought me flowers and chocolate for special occasions. Before I knew it I was falling in love with him. For our first year anniversary he took me to a small bed and breakfast in New Hampshire for a week, and then we started looking for apartments to rent together."

"We did rent an apartment together; I mean the lease was in both of our names. It was the most perfect time in the world for me, I was doing great in school, had lots of friends, went to parties, it was as if I was a completely different person and it was all because of Danny. Then on our three year anniversary Danny started asking me if I would ever feel ready to..." I started to get teary eyed.

"Go on, I'm right here"

"Well, he started bugging me about having sex. You know me and that topic; I wanted to wait until I was really sure he was the right man for me. We did do other things but he always wanted more and I just wasn't ready."

"I don't know what happened after that. One night, during my finals of my first semester of my last year, he came home drunk. I knew something wasn't right because he never drinks so much when we have finals. He took one look at me and I swear his eyes turned black. I didn't know what to do; he came after me and started to hit me." Tears were streaming down my face. Greg pulled me into a hug but I backed away, "I have to finish this or I won't be able to talk about it."

"He slapped me and called me a cheating whore.... I tried to tell him that I've never been with anyone but him and that I'm still a virgin be he wouldn't listen. He tripped and I ran. I ran out the door to my car and drove away. I went to the park where we'd use to have picnics and have fun."

"The next day I drove home hoping that he wasn't home, but he was. When I walked in he ran to my and started crying saying that he didn't know what came over him, he was too drunk and that he'd never think about raising a hand to me ever again. I knew, or at least thought I knew, that he was telling the truth and that this was a one time thing so I accepted his apology and we were happy again."

"Well on the day of our four year anniversary Danny took me to a very expensive restaurant. He knew how much I love Italian food and managed to get us a table at Davio's, a very hard to get in place in the heart of Cambridge. It was the perfect night, I had on my little black dress that made me look very elegant, my hair and makeup were done professionally, and Danny treated us to a day spa the day before. After the restaurant we came home. It was all so surreal, he started kissing me and then we ended up in the bedroom. I knew things were getting pretty hot and heavy so I tried to stop him. He wouldn't listen.... He um said that it was time that I give in to him."

"You don't have to go any farther, I know what you're going to say" Greg interrupted.

"No I have to get this out" I cried.

"Danny managed to tie my hands to the railing of our bed and ripped my dress off me. Then he hit me because I was screaming and crying begging him to stop. I tried to fight him off me but he was just too heavy for me. He rapped me and beat me so hard I passed out. When I woke up, he was waiting. He punched me in my ribs and then kicked me when I started crying. When I wouldn't stop he slapped me and kicked me again and again then raped me one more time. When he was done he told me that he only put up with me for so long was because he knew I was going to be a good lay. When he dressed he said that if I ever told someone he would kill me."

"He left and I waited to make sure he was really gone. I dressed the best that I could and dove to the hospital. They did an emergency rape test and gave me the morning after pill. I filled out a police report telling the cops everything that he said. Two days later you called and everything seemed to be better, I was getting away from Danny and the rest of my life. I still have a broken rib, the other three of them healed but the last one is taking longer. My entire mid section is covered in blue/purple bruises and I can't reach for anything above my head with out being in a lot of pain."

"Oh Ozzy, I had to idea what he did to you. If I knew he would be dead." Greg said pulling me into his arms.

I cried my heart out into Greg's shoulder. When I calmed down I sat up looking at Greg, "You don't hate me??"

"How could I ever hate you?"

"Before when I yelled at you, you looked pissed."

"I was just confused, now I know why and I'm sorry I even did that."

We stayed in each other's arms the entire night.

_Greg's pov_

I couldn't believe what happened to her. My best friend in the entire world was violated the worst way possible. That bastard took away her innocence and threw her away just as fast. If I ever see him I will kill him.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE STOP" Oz called out in her sleep.

"Oz, sweetie wake up, you're having a nightmare." I tried to wake her up but the more I shook her the more she struggled.

Finally she shot up and looked around frantically, upon seeing me she lunged at me.

"Don't ever let me go Greg. Please don't ever let me go" she pleaded.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise that no one will ever hurt you." I said.

That night I vowed to never let a man hurt her ever again.

Hope y'all like it.


	5. Meet Mr Stokes

Disclaimer: You know that I don't own anything but Oz

After that horrible revelation I fell asleep on the couch in Greg's arms but woke up in my bed with a note attached to my forehead. Gently pulling it off I saw that it was from Greg.

_Hey Oz, if I'm not home then I went shopping. I'll be back later unless I get called into work. Love, Greg_

Getting up and stretching to some degree, I made my way to the bathroom. After doing my morning rituals I decided to take a bath instead of a shower. While the tub filled up, I went to my room and got bath salt that I got as a gift from my mom. I sprinkled some in the tub then got in. I was immediately relaxed, it seemed as if all of my problems floated away. I don't know how long I was in there but by the time I got out, my hands were really pruney. I toweled off, reapplied my bandages and got dressed for the day. I was warm so I work a green skirt, and a matching green top, if you didn't know it you could say I was wearing a dress. The red numbers on my alarm clock read 5:45pm, I didn't realize how long or little, depending on how you look at it, I slept.

I walked out of the room to find a vase full of pink and yellow roses with a note from Greg; at least I thought it was from Greg. I picked up the card and froze when I saw the handwriting, it was Danny. Panicking I called Greg.

"Hello?"

"Greg where are you?" I asked frantically

"I'm in a store, why what's wrong?"

"Did you bring me roses?"

"No, there were in the hallway, I thought that they were from someone you know."

"Well I do know them but I'd rather forget him"

"Who are they from?"

"Danny" I barley whispered

"Don't move I'm on my way home"

Greg got home almost as soon as I hung up, I knew that he sped the entire way but I didn't care I just needed him home. When he opened the door, I was enveloped in a hug and I lost it. The tears wouldn't stop falling and I didn't care.

_Greg's pov_

When I walked in the door and saw her, my heart broke, I never knew her to be scared like that. Walking up to her I took her in my arms and then the tears started. I wasn't sure what to do or not to do, I just kept repeating soothing words and rubbing her back. I felt her tremble and I knew I wanted that prick dead. I felt her calm down and asked if she wanted to talk about it. She told me that she thought the flowers were from me but once she saw the handwriting she freaked.

"How does he know where I am?"

"I don't know, but I will find him and make him pay"

"No Greg you can't, if you do then who will I have to make fun of because he doesn't match?"

"Good point but I will stop him. I'm going to bring the flowers to work and see if I can find anything."

"Don't leave me alone please" I begged

"Ok you can come into work with me but you will probably have to stay in the break room"

"As long as I'm not by myself I don't care"

I got ready for work seeing as it was 8 by the time Oz calmed down and didn't look like she had a mental breakdown. I put the flowers in a bag, careful not to touch it, and took the card from Oz. I packed everything in my car then got Oz ready. I packed her a small duffle bag of clothes and other requirements she might need. In the bag I put a pair of my pj pants and a long sleeve shirt she loves, tooth past and brush, and a towel.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yup"

We got in my car and drove to work. As I pulled up my cell phone rang.

"Sanders"

"Yeah, I'm already parked"

"Sure be there in a minute"

We got out and I gave Oz my spare ID card. Walking in the building was something I will never forget. Everyone stopped and stared as I made my way to the locker room with Oz clutching my hand for dear life.

"Well this is a surprise" a deep southern accented voice said behind us.

"Oh hey Nick didn't see you there" Greg said casually.

"So Greggo, are you going to introduce me to your lovely friend?"

"Sorry, Nick this is Oz, Oz this is Nick Stokes"

_Oz's pov_

When I looked up I thought I had died and gone to heaven because there was a god staring right at me. Coming to my senses I held out my hand, "nice to meet you Mr. Stokes"

As he took my hand I felt a shock go through me and when he spoke to me, my knees turned to jelly, "please call me Nick"

"You can call me Oz if you'd like or any variation of Roslyn" I replied still shaking his hand.

A cough from behind me brought me back down to reality. I turned to Greg and went behind him, almost as a shield. Nick went to his locker and left.

"Was it just me or did the room get hot in here when you two shook hands?"

Sorry to cut short but I'm having trouble writing.

Review if you like it please


	6. introducing Sara

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Oz

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, but here is a new chapter. I will be changing the spelling of Roslyn's name because I found a prettier way of spelling it. Now on with the show……

"Was it just me or did the room get hot in here when you two shook hands?" Greg asked as Nick left.

"I have no clue as to what you are talking about" I said defensively

"Oh yes you do, your face turned red as soon as I said that and before I swear that you were drooling when I introduced you two."

"So, I can't help it if I think that Nick is gorgeous, but it doesn't matter anyways, I bet he has an equally gorgeous girlfriend or wife."

"Well I don't know about that but"

Greg stopped talking and was staring at something behind me. Turning around I was face to face with a pretty brunette. I guessed that this was _the_ Sara from the way Greg was staring at her. She was pretty and thin, 'Great I'm envious of her already and I don't know her' I thought to myself as I analyzed her. At the moment she was wearing dark blue or black pants with black boots, and a nice burgundy tank top that somehow made her seem extremely taller than me, which I guess she is because I'm only 5'5. Anyways she seemed really nice but her body language screamed defensive, I'm hoping that's it just because I'm standing very close to Greg. Just as I thought I was going to introduce us, she talked.

"What don't you know Greg? And who is this? Your secret girlfriend?" she asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Sara, my darling, how could you ever think that I would cheat on you? But no this is my best friend Rhoslyn, the one from New Jersey. But that doesn't matter, have you seen Grissom? It's really important."

"Yeah I saw him go into his office right before I came in to change."

"Great, thanks Sara, but we've got to go" he said pulling me and the bag out of the room.

On the way to Grissom's office we passed the break room. It was the strangest room I've ever seen; three of the four walls were glass. In the room were Nick and a blond woman laughing at something on TV. The next thing I knew I walked right into Greg's back.

"Well thanks for telling me to slow down" I muttered

Greg knocked on the door and we were both ushered in.

"Grissom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Greg said as we walked in.

Here it is guys sorry its soooo short but I'm really having trouble writing it because I haven't been watching the newer episodes. I promise the next one with be longer


	7. Grissom and the gang

When I first stepped into the office I was scared, there were dead things floating in jars that were scattered around the room and to make thing worse, there, on the desk was a dead tarantula. Sitting behind the desk was a man, I assume to be Greg's boss.

"Yes Greg?" the man said.

"Um, Gissom, my friend Oz is in trouble and I was wondering if you could help her?" Greg pleaded.

"You know Greg; I can't stop my job and do personal projects every time someone asks me"

"But she's in real trouble, if you would just listen to her story then could you help?"

"Alright I'll listen then decide" he said and gestured for us to sit down.

I told him everything I knew but didn't go into the horrible details of that night. By the time I was finished I think I convinced him to do something.

Grissom listened to the story and couldn't believe that the guy was in Nevada trying to scare the girl that he'd left; well he could believe it because that is what killers do, and they hunt down their prey no matter where they are.

"Ok I'll see what I can do; this guy seems to want to make sure you don't tell anyone about him and if you should happen to do he will scare you into going back to him. First thing first you will need to be moved to another place because he knows where you are staying; I think that we will put you with one of our team for the time being. I'll go round up the team and then we'll go from there" Grissom said getting up.

We lift his office and headed back to the break room and found three people there, Sara, Nick, and another guy. As soon as we stepped in the room they stopped talking, Sara just looked at us, Nick looked up from his conversation with the guy and smiled at us and the guy looked at us in confusion.

"Uh Greg, I don't mean to be rude but you aren't allowed to bring girlfriends to work, it's now show and tell" he said.

"Oh very funny Warrick, but this is Oz, my best friend from home, and she's allowed to be here cause Grissom said so" was all that Greg said.

"Well it doesn't matter does it? It's always nice to have a beautiful woman around" Nick said winking at me.

"Aw Nick, it's nice to know you think I'm beautiful" A beautiful blond woman said walking into the room closely followed by Grissom, and another older man.

"Ok everyone gather around, we have special case on our hands. Greg's friend here," he gestured to me, "has a dangerous stalker that followed her all the way from New Jersey. Now we don't know much about him yet but we might have some clues."

Grissom continued to give out directions and then everyone went their separate ways except for me, Greg, Grissom and the man that can in after Grissom.

"Rhoslyn, this is detective Brass, he works closely with us on most cases." Grissom said indicating to the man.

"Hello" I said shaking his hand.

"I would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?" he asked.

"Not at all" I replied.


End file.
